Seraph of the End
by midnightwars
Summary: After the battle in Shinjuku, Yu finds out that Mika was one of the vampires that the Hiragi family captured. When he gets caught while trying to save him, he least expected Kureto Hiragi to let them go! Under conditions of course, Mika must remain in my sight at all times, also Mika is required to attend a school. What is in store for Mikaela, and the new Seraph of the End Project
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hey guys! My first fanfic so let me know how it goes! Enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of Seraph of the End

"Sir this one is still alive." _Damn_. _The_ _wound_ _from_ _Yu_ _had_ _been_ _to_ _great_ , _now_ _I_ _can't_ _even_ _move_.

"Then bring him in." He laid helplessly as a human bound his wrists then dragged him into a cage. Footsteps rapidly approached and the man from earlier spoke.

"Solider, this vampire doesn't have red eyes like the rest of them, any idea why?"

"No sir!" Out of the corner of his eye, a man resembling the one known as Guren stood smirking.

"Now, this is an interesting case indeed."

 _One Week Later_

"Now then, vampire, you ready to answer some questions?" His head was pounding. His throat burned. And his heart ached for the spilt blood in front of him. First day he'd arrived at the facility, the man introduced himself as Kureto Hiragi, Lieutenant General for the Japanese Imperial Demon Company. And the six days after that included various amounts of torture. He smirked at Kureto. Did he really think he was really _that_ weak? He spent four _years_ resisting the urge to drink human blood and he wasn't going to start now. Kureto's eyes flickered in annoyance, he responded-as he always did-by smashing his head against the table.

"I'll ask you again, why are your eyes not red? Is it because you're a half-vampire?" No response. The door creaked open drawing his attention. In the doorway stood a blonde woman who held a clipboard. Taking a step forward the woman handed the clipboard over to Kureto then said,

"Took a while but found out who he is, Mikaela Hyakuya. Another surviving member of the Hyakuya orphanage." He bit his lip and stared at the floor. _I hope they don't drag Yu into this._

"Hey now, will you look at that. You can go." The woman nodded before closing the door quietly behind her. "I've got great things in store for you my _friend_."

 _YUCHIRO's_ _POV_

The wind ruffled through his raven hair as he stood on the rooftop. Memories came flooding back in the dead silence.

 _Blood covered the floor as another member of his family fell dead to the ground. Shakily, he lifted up the gun to fire. But the vampire appeared before him smacking it out of his hands. The silverhaired vampire lifted up his bloodstained hand with a smile on his face and brought it down for the kill._

 _He sat frozen on the ground, eyes wide with fear. He couldn't move, he was going to die-"Yu!"_

 _The sound of his best friends voice brought him back from insanity. But what he saw next almost pushed him over the edge. A blonde-haired boy jumping in front of the deadly hand, taking the hit._

 _"Mika!" Blood spattered across his face painting it a crimson red. The vampire stopped attacking and now stood laughing at the sight of them. Tears sprang into his eyes as he saw the state his friend was in; a long, jagged cut that left his arm hanging by a thread and reached all the way to his throat. Blood gushed out quickly making a pool under him._

 _"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" He shouted eyes squeezed shut._

 _"Hah, couldn't let another member of my family die now could I?" He slowly opened his eyes to see a smile on the face of his, dying, friend. "Here," His eyes widened in surprise as Mika dropped the gun in his lap. "Use this to slow him down, then run."_

 _"I'm not leaving without you!" He harshly whispered._

" _Yes-" With the last bit of strength, Mika pushed him away. "you are."_

 _"You boys about done yet? All this fighting made me hungry-"_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _He pulled the trigger over and over until all of the bullets were gone. He watched in satisfaction as the vampire dropped to the ground._

 _"Now come on Mika-" He froze. His friend had stopped breathing. Running over he kneeled down shaking the motionless form of his friend. "Mika!"_

 _"I swear I heard voices coming from over here."_

 _"Probably just your imagination. After all you're pretty old." Fear flooded into his veins and he clutched Mika's wrist. He knew what he had to do. And he hated the thought of it. Once again, tears trailed down his face as he slowly backed away from the dead bodies, most of all, from Mika_.

 _The walking turned into running, before he finally stumbled out into a white world of snow_.

"Yu! Earth to Yuchiro! Yu!" A singsongy voice broke him out of his daze. Shinoa stood there a worried expression on her face. But once she saw the life return to his eyes the worry was replaced with a smile.

"Ever since Shinjuku you've been spacing out a lot. You sure you're okay?"

His own smile dropped the slightest. "Yeah, I've just been think about Mika."

"The blonde one?" Her voice had been piqued with interest.

"Yes," A laugh escaped his lips. "The blonde one." 'There was something he never got to ask her after Shinjuku…' "Hey Shinoa, after the battle what happened to Mika? One of you guys must've seen." Deep down, he already knew what the answer was. 'He went with the vampires.'

Next to him, Shinoa stiffened and turned towards the stairs. "Better ask Guren that one." And without another word, she walked to the door and slammed it shut.

"That was weird." He said under his breath. 'Couldn't hurt to ask. Where could he be at this time of day?'

 _Time_ _Lapse_

The door opened quietly, revealing the Lieutenant Colonel who sat in his chair legs stretched out on his desk.

"Hey Yu! Haven't seen you in a long time! If I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me." Guren gave him a sly smile and leaned further back in his chair. "So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I need you to answer a question. It's about Shinjuku." His voice came out loud and clear.

"Shinjuku eh? What's this about?" Guren removed his feet from their resting place and faced him with serious eyes.

"It's about Mika, my family." He faintly heard Guren chuckle.

"Your _family_? So what, you getting all cozy with a vampire?" His hand curled into a fist by his side.

"Mika didn't want to become a vampire! It's my fault that I left him there that night!" Guren raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Look kid, after you "passed out", the Hiragi family came to help. Kureto Hiragi gave his team orders to capture the vamps alive. Guess your friend wasn't too lucky. He's probably locked up somewhere under the watch of Kureto Hiragi. And he's not somebody you wanna mess with." His fist grew tighter. _All_ _this time…Mika was right under my nose! And nobody bothered to tell me about it! Who knows what they could be doing to him!_

"Where is he?" He asked trying to keep his voice sounding calm as possible.

"You're not going to be able to help much." Guren paused seeing his gaze harden. "But, there is a facility somewhere down this road. Shinoa know where it is, she can get you in too." He nodded and turned back around heading out the door when Guren called out, "And don't do anything that'll come back and bite me in the butt all right?!" He lifted up his hand and gave a small wave before entering the staircase and running down.

 _Time_ _Lapse_

Shinoa stood next to him at the foot of a tall building. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Shinoa pushed open the doors and entered.

 _A half an hour ago_

"You're going to do _what_?!"

"You heard me." He put his hands on his hips and stared at them seeing if anyone would try and stop him.

"B-but I've heard that Kureto Hiragi is a scary guy. You sure you don't want any help other then just Shinoa?" Yoichi asked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" An innocent sounding Shinoa asked.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought. Now," Shinoa faced him. "If we do manage to get your friend out, where will he go?" Silence.

"I can't worry about that now. Come on, we're wasting time."

 _Present_

"Identification?" Five guards stood at a massive gate. Shinoa pulled out a badge-at least it looks like one-and handed it to the guard who afterwards gave a warm smile, but faced him with cold eyes.

"Miss Hiragi, this man with you?"

"Yes." That one word must've been magic for the guard also seemed more friendly. As the giant door opened, he expected a grinding noise, or screeching. But it was silent and more sooner than later they were walking down a metal platform.

"This way." Shinoa took him by surprise as they took a sharp corner into the wall which turned out to be a small pathway. At the end was another platform, they walked on it for a bit before descending a long flight of stairs.

It got darker and darker, and he had the feeling they were underground by now. Shinoa suddenly stopped almost making him collide with her. "Hey what's up?"

"Your friend should be in one of these cages." _Cages_? He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and saw that there were cages lined and stacked against the wall. And in those cages were none other than vampires. Some of them were lying on the floor motionless, others sat and acted as if nothing was wrong, but what really sent shivers up his spine was the ones who were lively. Those ones had black eyes with red veins bulging and blueish colored skin. They banged against their cages calling out insults or just screaming at the top of their lungs.

"W-what happened to them?" He stuttered.

"That, is what happens when vampires don't feed over a period of time. They turn into demons." _Mika._ His eyes searched the cages over and over, take a step, search. Take a step, search. At the last cage, he found it empty yet bloodstained.

"Yu! Hide!" Shinoa hissed. Voices were coming from down the hall getting louder and louder by the second. Spotting a large garbage can, he grabbed Shinoa's hand and pulled her along until they were safe behind it.

"I don't understand why we had to bring it back to it's cage."

"Come on now, wouldn't want the Hiragi family to have it out for you just because of a single vamp." The cage clicked shut.

"No, but I don't get why he's so interested in this one. I mean sure he has blue eyes while the rest have red. But shouldn't he be asking more important questions?" _A_ _vampire_ _with_ _blue_ _eyes_ … Shinoa squeezed his arm.

"Wait till they leave." He nodded and waited until the voices faded away then bursted out and ran to the cage.

In it lay a boy, with blonde hair and shocked blue eyes. His eyes widened also, at the sight of his childhood friend. His body was soaked in blood, clothes tattered, and all over his body were cuts that had begun to heal.

"Yu?"

"Mika?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys stared at each other in utter silence. Until he broke it by flinging himself forward.

"Mika! You're hurt!"

"I'm hurt? Last time I saw you, you were-"

"All right." Shinoa's firm voice cut through the joyful reunion. "The longer we stay here, the more we're at risk of being caught." As if just realizing Shinoa was here, Mika snapped his head in her direction eyes full of hatred.

"Pesky human! I told you to leave-"

"Enough!" His head was bowed and hands in fists. "Mika, Shinoa was the one who helped us in! I trust her, so I ask you, trust her as well!" He raised his head and faced Mika who gave him a slight nod. "You too Shinoa, I've known Mika for a long time now, he wouldn't hurt anyone without a good reason." Shinoa also gave a small nod. With a smile on his face he unsheathed his sword and sliced the lock in half. He threw the lock to the ground and flung open the cage's door. Mika had propped himself up, but still had difficultly standing.

"Here," He grabbed his friends arm and slung it over his shoulder. "Lean against me for support."

"Yu," Mika mumbled in his ear as he dragged him out of the cage, "There's something you should know, now. This is a-" Mika didn't have time to finish as bright lights surrounded them making him squeeze his eyes shut. "trap." His eyes shot open in surprise at Mika's words. _A_ _trap? Who could've-_

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap_.

"Yuchiro Hyakuya. Shinoa Hiragi. Mikaela Hyakuya. Two members of the Moon Demon Company and a vampire. What an unlikely trio." _I_ _recognize_ _that_ _voice_. Once his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, he saw two people. One whom he knew to be Kureto Hiragi, and then a blonde woman who bared a striking resemblance to Mitsuba.

" _You_." Mika growled next to him.

"I'm not here to harm any of you, in fact, I have a proposition for the two Hyakuya's." His body grew stiff. He was addressing him and Mika. He glared at the man who merely smiled. _I'll_ _never_ _give_ _him_ _back_.

"What is it?" Shinoa asked.

Kureto smiled, "Glad you're considering it. I'll let you three go, you won't get attacked on your way out or outside." _A_ _catch_ …

"What's the catch?" He called out.

"I have a few _conditions_." Kureto held up one finger, "Number one; the vampire must stay within your sight at all times.

A second finger, "When the vampire gets thirsty he may only drink from the members of your team." Shinoa took a step forward but he held out his hand.

A smirk grew on Kureto's face as he continued with three fingers. "If the vampire threatens or brings harm to anyone, you-" A jab in his direction. "And the vampire will be held responsible."

A fourth finger, "Any contact with other vampires will be considered treason."

A fifth finger, "And, he must attend a school or the deals off." His mouth fell slightly open. _A_ _school_? _I_ _mean_ _I_ get _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _conditions_ _but_ _a_ _school_? Mika seemed to have the same idea for he groaned and leaned against him more. But if they wanted to make it out alive…

"We agree to the deal." He said. An approving nod from Kureto who then pointed to an elevator which he hadn't noticed before.

"If you take the elevator you'll arrive just outside the gate. Check out and your good to go." The tension still didn't leave the air as the elevator shut its doors.

"Sir, is it really all right to let them leave?"

He watched the elevator doors close while wearing a sly smile. "Yes, it's only by chance that we stumble across someone from the Hyakuya orphanage. To think that they had a successful Seraph of the End project. Guren had to work out the imperfections of the other kid while we got one sent to us like a Christmas present." His eyes still lingered on the door. "Now, it's only a matter of time."

He noticed that Mika seemed to be getting slower and slower, dragging his feet every now and then. He'd also been leaning against him for more support ever since they left the facility.

"The cars right up here." Shinoa said and pulled out a set of keys. The threesome entered the parking lot and jumped in the jeep. He gingerly set the weakened boy in a seat and strapped him in while Shinoa started the car. The car rumbled to life and slowly rolled forward until it gave a burst of speed to land them on the main road.

"So what now?" Shinoa called over her shoulder to him from the front seat.

"I guess we'll have to go back to school." He replied with a groan. The car screeched and tilted sideways as they took a corner. A glance at Mika told him that he was in pain. His face was scrunched up and hands gripped his clothing till his knuckles turned white. _When's the last time he's drank blood? If he doesn't drink soon, he'll turn into a demon._

He shook the blondes shoulder and said, "Mika, if you're thirsty you can drink my blood." Silence. After a few seconds, Mika's eyes shot open glaring at him.

"No! I could never drink your blood!"

"And why not? If you don't you'll turn into a demon! And there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen!" He faced his friend with a fierce gaze. _So_ _stubborn_ …

"You don't understand…if I drink human blood, there's no going back." His eyes widened slightly.

"You mean, you've never drank human blood before?" You could hear shock clearly in his voice.

Mika looked down at the ground and spoke, "I've been living off of Krul's blood. I knew, that if I drank human blood and became a _monster_ you'd hate me."

"Mika I could _never_ hate you! Vampire or not! Your part of my family!" In surprise, Mika's head shot up and looked at him with his eyes glistening. "So it's _all_ _right_ if you need to drink my blood." He said more firmly.

"But-"

"No buts!" He unsheathed his sword and pressed it against his bare forearm. Wincing as he applied pressure and blood trickled down. He held out his arm so it was right in front of the vampire's face, whom had started to twitch.

"Get away from me!" Mika smacked his hand away making him hit a seat and causing the car to swerve.

" _Boys_." Shinoa's warning voice called out to them. He ignored it and once again held the bloody arm to Mika's face.

" _Drink_." In defiance, Mika clamped his jaw shut and shook his head vigorously. Sighing, he pressed his arm against Mika's mouth who grew deadly still. A second later, the mouth opened slow as a snail. He could feel the two cold, deadly looking teeth that brushed up against his arm. Then, two sharp pricks dug into his arm.

The fangs did indeed hurt. He had to bite tongue at first to stop himself from screaming from the sudden pain. But, after a while, he couldn't even tell they were there. Then again there were the side affects from losing too much blood. Mika had locked his fangs onto his arm for about two minutes now, and the jeep rolled to a stop. And during those two minute's, his vision had started to blur. But he wouldn't tell Mika to stop. Not if this meant he wouldn't turn into a demon.

Mika suddenly jumped backwards startling him. "I-I'm sorry…" The voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey," He whispered back. Mika then raised his head and faced him with eyes once again watery. But, as a single tear trailed down the blondes face, those cerulean blue eyes became murky and faded to a deep bloodred. He was shocked yes, but he knew better to ask. For out of all the vamps he'd encountered every single one of them had the eye color Mika now had.

"You still haven't changed, still stubborn as you were back then."

"Hey!" Mika gave him a weak smile then climbed out of the jeep.

"I'll talk to Guren and the rest of the team. You just worry about getting Mika settled in." Shinoa said then swiftly turned around.

"I still don't trust them." He saw that his friends face was curved into a deep frown.

"Not this again!" He smacked his forehead and shot a look at the vampire.

"But, since you trust them, I will try to see what it is you see in them." A smile grew on his face and he gave a pat to Mika's arm-maybe a little harder than he meant to.

"Well! That's a start!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Kind of a short chapter, kept getting writers block haha. Thanks for the reviews!)

"Guren, there's something I'd like to speak to you about." She watched as the man sighed then gave her a suspicious look.

"What is it Shinoa?"

"The trip to the facility was successful, Mika Hyakuya, is now in one of the dorms." Her voice sounded bored as she spoke, and indeed she was "I ask that you let Mika do as he pleases. Yu of course will be the supervisor."

"You do realize that he's a vampire right?" She bit her lip, this may not go as I thought it would. "But, if Yu's gonna be watching over him 24/7, I'll agree. Now I'm the least of your worries." She gave Guren a questioning look.

"I mean, the other soldiers round here might not be as cool as I am with it." _Of_ _course! Yu, better be ready._

 _YUICHIRO's POV_

"Here," He tossed a couple of blankets to Mika who turned at the last second. The blankets hit him square in the face and fell to the floor while the blonde was just standing staring at him. His cheeks expanded at the attempt to keep his laughter concealed, but failed terribly and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny about that?"

"No, just your-*laugh*-reaction." Mika gave him a warm smile before picking up the blankets and setting them on a bed.

"So," He started. "What do wanna do?"

"You still a bookworm?" Mika asked while wearing a grin. His face grew slightly red as he remembered how much he used to love reading.

"Uh-not as much." And they stayed like that, chatting in his room. With an occasional pillow thrown at each other-Mika's with exact precision and his always too far to one side. Before they knew it, it was time to sleep.

His mouth stretched open into a big yawn. "Well, time to sleep!"

"Uh-Yu?"

"Yeah?" He asked towards the boy who looked a bit embarrassed.

A smile before Mika jumped in bed and said, "It's nothing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that said, he shut his eyes hoping to get at least a good nights sleep, but boy was he wrong.

 _Wind ruffled his hair and icy rain pelted his face._

 _"Idiot." He turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Asuramaru was standing on the hilt of his sword which had been dug into the ground_.

 _"Hey! Asuramaru! You trying to take over my body?" The demon seemed oblivious to his arrival. "Hey!" He called out louder._

 _"Idiot." That was the second time she'd said that. But he had a feelin it wasn't directed at him. The sky grew a dark bloodred and the rain turned to hail._

 _Crracckk._

 _He stopped in his tracks as the earth split in half and lava gushed out. Fear trickled into his veins as he ran. The further he seemed to get away the closer the lava seemed to come, until it was flowing right past his legs._

 _He screamed out in pain as the lava burned his skin. His legs had gone numb and he once again called out, "Asuramaru!" This time, she appeared in front of him._

 _"That boy will be the death of you. This is simply what is to come. And there's no stopping it Yu." He gave her a confused expression in return to her hardened gaze, and that was the last thing he was able to do before the lava consumed him_.

 _MIKAELA's POV_

He laid awake long after Yu had fallen asleep. _Yu_ , a smile grew on his face, _we're together once again._

"Ah-get it off!" _Nightmare_? He quietly jumped out of bed and walked over to the other side of the room where Yu laid sleeping. _Yes, nightmare._ His friend was clutching the blankets and feet rapidly kicked out.

"Yu," He whispered while gently poking his face. "Yu," Now he grabbed both cheeks stretching them out. "Yu," Back to poking. Finally, the kicking stopped and the boy slowly opened one eye. A second later his hand shot to his cheek.

"Oww! Mika!" Yu groaned. "What did you do to my face?"

"I was trying to wake you up." He said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to hurt my face!"

"So, what were you dreaming about?" At his question, Yu's face became blank.

"Uh-What about you? Couldn't get any sleep?" He became suspicious, changing the subject means you don't want to talk about it…

"Vampires don't sleep." He said while sitting on the floor. "Anyways, it's already six thirty, didn't you say you had to be somewhere for seven?" At his words, Yu threw the blankets off of himself and ran to a closet.

"Yeah! Breakfasts then! After that you can meet the team!" It took them fifteen minutes to get dressed. Yu had lent him a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He ran his finger along the collar trying to loosen up the uncomfortable clothing. A door flew open and there stood Yu in his uniform.

"All right!" His eyes widened slightly as Yu grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him out the door. "Come on!" He ran alongside his friend as he still had a death grip on his arm. They rounded a corner and Yu's grip loosened before he dropped his hand completely. The smell of food wafted into his nostrils. Cereal, pancakes, sausage, and other breakfast foods lined up on a large stand.

"I'm gonna go grab some food! Wait for me there," Yu pointed to a table where a group of teenagers sat. One who he recognized from yesterday. Yu waved goodbye and left him alone surrounded by the humans. He twisted his hands together once before walking towards the table which got eerily quiet upon his approach.

"Mika, I've never introduced myself." The purple-haired girl smiled at him. "I'm Shinoa. And this is Yoichi," A shy looking boy with brown hair nodded in his direction. "Mitsuba," A girl with blonde hair up in two ponytails gave him a not-so-friendly smile. "And Kimizuki." A red headed boy gave a small wave before digging back into his breakfast. He sat down at the end and ignored the stares that were directed at him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

"Hey guys!" His drifting eyes shot back open at the sound of Yu. On his friends tray was a banana, a large stack of pancakes, and orange juice. Yu sat down next to him with a thump, and also began digging into his food. Feeling left out he stared out the window, wishing he could eat pancakes.

"So I guess we'll have to enroll in a school later today." Yu said next to him with a groan.

"Hey Hyakuya!" A gruff voice called out. The voice was followed by two set of footsteps. Standing before them was bulky man and behind him another muscular guy. "Are the rumors true? That this dude-" He grunted as the man slapped the back of his head. "Is a vamp? And you're okay with that?!" He tightened his hand into a fist and was about to punch the insolent humans but Yu beat him to it by jumping up and swinging a fist at the jaw of the one who spoke.

It was dead silence as the two boys scrambled up from the ground and ran out the door. Yu then twisted his neck so he was facing him. "Don't worry about guys like that Mika. After all, one of the conditions were that you couldn't harm any humans." He grinned at Yu who grinned back and sat back in his chair to finish eating.

"Now then, time to go school hunting." He shivered at the word _school_. "Aw come on, it can't be that bad." He gave Yu a lifeless stare.

"Do you want to bet?" He asked. His stomach twisted at the thought of it. _Being_ _surrounded_ _by_ _humans_ …But he never got to finish his thoughts as he was swept away by the crowd leaving the now empty cafeteria


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N sorry for the late update! Gonna try to do a chapter every week and publish it on Fri. So check in! Enjoy!)

"I still don't trust him." He shot a look at Kimizuki, but then again he couldn't really blame him.

"Yu, so how'd you guys meet?" Yoichi asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and decided to tell the "story." "We met at an orphanage. I'd been abandoned after my parents tried to kill me so at that time I wasn't really open with anyone. But Mika made me feel like I was part of a family."

"So you trust him?" Mistuba questioned.

"Of course! Just all I ask is that you treat him as you would with any other human being."

"But that's the thing," Kimizuki stood up and harshly pushed his chair in. "He's not human." Yoichi stood up as if to go after their friend but thought better of it and sat back down.

"I found a school to enroll you and Mikaela in. It's not too from here so if you need any help we'll only be down the road." Shinoa said while handing him a manilla envelope. He flipped open the envelope and took a good look at the picture. It was three stories tall, gates surrounding the building, and plenty of ways to escape. The school was called Kyūketsuki no gakkō. (A/N translates to School of the Vampire, used google translate so might not be accurate haha)

"Thanks Shinoa, we'll start today. After all, school doesn't end for another five hours!" He quickly thanked the group then headed back to his room to update Mika on the new information.

"Do I have to go?" He sighed and buttoned the white shirt he'd been given as a school uniform.

"Yes Mika! It was one of the conditions! Now come on, I'm driving us there!" _Maybe_ _I'll_ _actually_ _get_ _to_ _drive_ -His gleeful thoughts were abruptly cut off as the keys were snatched out of his hand. "Wa-Hey! Who did that?" He now stood in a fighting position, ready to swing a punch at the person who dared to take his keys.

"Honestly Yu who gave you a license?" He turned to see the culprit standing in the doorway jingling the keys. "Now I can drive, so _I'll_ be driving us to school."

He mentally groaned and locked the door. "Who told you?"

With a shake of his head, Mika replied. "That's a secret."

"If it was damn Shinoa she's in for a beating." A devilish look grew on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

Next to him Mika sighed. "Didn't anybody teach you it's not nice to hit girls?" He sat in the front seat thinking all the ways to torture Shinoa without hitting her.

 _MIKAELA's POV_

His hands shook when he inserted the key into the ignition. Turning it made the car rumble to life underneath them. Putting the car in drive, he followed the directions until they were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Come on!" He jumped at the loud voice. He hadn't realized it but Yu had already gotten out of the car. Biting his lip he also jumped out slamming the door behind him.

His skin tingled as he entered the school. The deadly scent of _humans_ was everywhere. He considered making a run for it but Yu grabbed onto his arm and dragged him into the office where a strict looking lady sat.

"Yes?" Her dull voice asked. The lady looked over a Yu no problem but took longer on him, her eyes lingering on his bloodred eyes.

"Were transfer students." He spoke, the lady nodded and pulled out two clipboards.

"Sign this, don't worry bout reading it over. It just states that if you get hurt/kidnapped/killed on school grounds it's your fault." Yu gave him a sideways glance before signing his name and handing the pen over to him. He took it slowly, for if he signed this form there was no going back. Quickly before he could talk himself out of it, he scribbled his signature on the line and shoved the papers forward towards the lady.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya, class A-1, you too." A jab in his direction. After thanking the woman, they were strolling down the empty halls to class A-1.

"Feels kinda weird being back in school again." Yu mumbled next to him. He silently agreed. If it was up to him he'd never come here in the first place. The door slid open and twenty three pairs of eyes focused on them. When he entered after Yu, murmuring broke out in the class.

"I suppose you're Yuichiro Hyakuya, and your brother Mikaela Hyakuya. Congrats on being late on the first day. Take a seat." The teacher pointed to two seats at the back of class.

The day flew by, but then again he wasn't paying much attention to the monotone voice of the teachers. He spent the five hours doodling in his notebook. Just before the bell rang, the door bursted open to reveal Kimizuki, Yu's friend in the Moon Demon Company. Kimizuki seemed winded, and behind him was the lady he'd seen earlier that day.

"Yu…Four Horsemen of John. Attacking the base." At his words, Yu jumped up from his chair and ran towards the door.

"Yu!" He called out. His family member stopped for a millisecond before running again.

"Mika! You can stay or come!" As he was left behind, the class started talking again.

"I think they were part of the Moon Demon Company." A girl whispered. He ignored the whispers and bit his lip while staring at the door. With a firm shake off his head, he was running down the halls hoping to catch up with them.

Entering the parking lot, he saw that the car was gone along with the keys. Silently swearing under his breath he ran using his superhuman speed to reach the base.

 _Mika_. His eyes widened part shock part fear as a voice suddenly spoke to him. His feet slammed against the asphalt quickly stopping his body which moments ago had been flying down the road. Looking wildly around for any sign of life, he sadly saw none. _Mika! What the hell is wrong with you? Abandoning your kind to fight against us? They're the enemies remember that! He recognized that voice all too well._

"Krul." _Bout time. Now listen I don't have much time. We need you to come back. If you don't, well poor Yu will be seeing some serious pain._

"You leave him the hell alone!" If you look at him now, shouting at air, he probably looks nuts. Suddenly, bile rised in his throat causing him to choke. When he spat out the disgusting taste he saw it was _blood_. _Impossible_ … He stumbled backwards gripping his stomach. Whitehot pain flared in his guts, causing more blood to come dripping out of his mouth. Collapsing against the cold ground he heard the voice once again.

 _Honestly Mika you should listen to me more often. Right about now, your guts are turning to mush. Even with your vampire healing powers you're gonna be dead within an hour. It's all because of that damned man_ …He felt her presence fade from his consciousness to leave him to endure the excruciating pain.

His hands clawed on the ground, his fingertips bled adding to the pain. And for some reason, he wasn't healing. Like he was _human_ again. A laugh racked his ribs at the thought of it. _If for some bizarre reason,_ _I am human again, at least I'll be able to die knowing that I can't hurt anybody anymore_ …

His eyes drifted shut, his chest didn't rise once more, but what came after was _instinct_.

Instinct to live. Instinct to _kill_. Bloodred eyes shot open, veins bulged a deep red, and with zombielike stance, he unsheathed his hidden sword and dragged it on the ground heading to the base.

As he walked sluggishly, his skin became a light blue, and muscles grew larger. His vampire red eyes, now faded to a deep black. And after that, the last trace of humanity was wiped from his body.


	5. Chapter 5

( **A/N Hi guys! Just to clear things up last chapter was a short story that I didn't really wanna post cause I'm mainly working on this. Oh and sorry the late update, I had to wipe out my phone and lost the chapter )**

Smoke rose in thick black clouds as the base was destroyed bit by bit. From what he could see, there were fifteen Horsemen of John. All humongous and looking deadly. Usually he could take out a single one by himself, but you never know when they'll gang up on you.

"Kimizuki! Let's go!" He unsheathed his sword and gave a battle cry before charging towards the nearest monster. Jumping high into the air, he could see all of the buildings which had crumbled to the earth. When gravity started to take it's toll, he angled his feet downwards which gave him a burst of speed.

 _Slice_.

The monster cried out in pain as it's throat was ripped apart and the head was hanging by a thread. Dark blue blood was spattered on the ground and on his clothing. With a glance out of the corner of his eyes to let him know Kimizuki was all right, he ran and killed the monsters that stood in his path. He sensed a figure too small to be a Horsemen of John and too fast to be a human.

Spinning around he held up his sword in defense, but he never got a chance as pain flared up in his left leg causing him to stumble. Looking around wildly for an attacker, his eyes widened as they settled on a familiar figure.

A blonde boy was dragging his sword behind him. With the same features as the bloodthirsty vamps he saw in the facility-the ones whom gotten a little loopy after not drinking blood- _Mika_ stood giving him a crazed smile.

He stared in horror at the sight of his childhood friend. "Mika," He breathed out. "You idiot…" He knew this was because of Mika's hatred towards the vampire part of himself. Tightening his hold on the sword he thought, _so he starved himself to death._ "Mika!" He called out. "I know you can hear me! Wake up!" All he received in response was a grunt before a blade was swung at him. He dodged just in time to save his head.

He quickly raised his sword to block the blade that was coming in for the kill. "I don't wanna hurt you Mika! So snap out of it!" But no response yet again. He didn't even realize what was happening for it was just a blur.

He was thrown backwards hitting his head against a piece of rubble, his sword was knocked out of his hands to land stuck in the earth not too far away. With blood trickling down the side of his head, he saw Mika lift up the blade and rest it against his chest.

"Mika-*cough*-snap out of it!" He couldn't tell what happened next, the sword went up then flying down. And the last thing he saw before that hit to the head took it's toll, was a piece of metal sticking out of his family member.

 _MIKAELA'S POV_

 _Where am I?_

 _He'd been walking around for what seemed days, and there was still no end to this black void. He would find a door, open it, only to fall and sadly see the light which he could never reach._

 _"_ Mika _!" He froze in his spot and looked around wildly. That's Yu's voice. It came again and again, each time more frantic. Where the voice was the loudest, was a selection of doors._

 _"Hey kid." Another voice. He looked down to see a red, animal? It had two horns that were black as the space he was trapped in, wore a suit, and held three keys. With a glare the thing said, "What?! You never seen a devil before?!" Shaking his head vigorously side to side, he walked past the devil to the three doors. His hand rested on a door handle when a voice said,_

 _"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Dropping his hand back to his side, he turned back around to face the devil._

 _"And why not?" He asked slightly annoyed._

 _"Cause," The devil held up the three keys, "If you pick the wrong one, you'll die!" A maniacal laugh erupted from the devils open mouth._

 _"How do I know which one to pick?"_

 _The laughter ceased and the keys jingled in the small hand. "These. One leads to a life without your fangs," He stiffened. Was that even possible? "One leads back to reality, and one leads, to hell." The voice made him feel like he was already doomed. "Just pick the one that speaks to you. It depends on your personality. If fate feels like the rest of your life should be a living hell, you're sent six feet down under. If they feel like you deserve better, you get the life you always wanted. Or, if they feel like you still have something to learn, reality here I come!"_

 _The devil gave him a sly smile. "So come on and pick." His hand shook as he reached for a key. The first one sent shivers up his spine. The second one felt the same as the third. Definitely not the first. His hand wavered over the second and third key, before he bit his lip and yanked the third from the devils hand._

 _"All righty then! Third door it is! Let's see what fate lies in wait for you behind the door." He slowly moved his feet towards the third door and inserted the key. It clicked numerous times as he turned it. When he turned it in a full circle, the door flung open engulfing him in a white light._

 _His eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled by a invisible force. "Here we go!"_

 _"What the-" He looked down and spotted the devils figure merging with his own body. Then the light blinded him and he was pulled back to his time._

The moment he opened his eyes, red hot pain flared up in his shoulder. As the seconds passed, it faded to a dull throbbing until it was gone altogether. The smell of blood wafted onto his nostrils. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the scene before him.

Yu lying on the ground giving him a pleading stare. Dry blood caked a side of his face and his hands seemed to be raw. And him, he was standing over his family with a _sword_ piercing his chest. Thankfully he came to his senses before the blade had gone any deeper.

He just now saw another blade that was sticking out of his shoulder. The owner of it was the purple haired girl from the Moon Demon Company, Shinoa.

"Mikaela. Is that you?" Came Shinoa's weak voice. While pushing the blade out of his shoulder, he nodded. He sniffed in the air, only for it to pick up a vulgar scent. His eyebrows twitched and he flung himself around. And standing a mile away was the approaching figure of _Kureto_ _Hiragi_.

A growl rose in his throat as the scent got even stronger till it was standing before him. With a sly grin the Hiragi spoke, "Well well. Looks like you violated the terms Mikaela. Harming a human? Tsk tsk, I'd think you'd know better than that. Now, grab hold of your buddy and follow me. Thinking of running? Well," Kureto leaned forward and gave him a lifeless stare that made one thing clear; he was not one to be messed with. "I'd like to see you try."


	6. Chapter 6

( **A/N Hi'ya guys! Almost spring! :D Let's hope my next update doesn't take a month haha, enjoy!** )

He glared at the back of his former torturer. Eyes now in slits that screamed, "I'M SUSPICIOUS OF HIM!" _Just what exactly does he have in store for us?_ He recognized the scenery that they'd drove by from when Yu and Shinoa had broken him out of the facility. His gut twisted as he realized they were heading back to the hell on earth.

The car slammed to a stop seconds later. He grunted as his body was thrown forward causing him to bang his head against the passenger seat. Next to him, Yu groaned and stirred.

His eyes slowly opened. Upon meeting his they were full of confusion. "Mika? Mika!" Yu snapped up and faced him with relief in his eyes. "You're back!" But the joy in his eyes was soon replaced with pain. He watched with twinge of guilt as Yu's hand shot to his stomach, and pulled away bloody.

His mouth opened but no words came out. "Yu-I, I'm sorry." He looked away expecting a scolding, but a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's okay Mika." Came Yu's voice. "You weren't yourself." He thought in that moment it would be peaceful, but the sharp voice of Kureto cut through the bliss.

"Come on you two get up." He shot Kureto a look before climbing out of the car and gently helping Yu out, taking his arm and slinging it over his shoulder. The Hiragi didn't lead them the way he'd exited, instead around the back of the building and down a flight of stairs where a metal door lay in wait. Kureto pulled a number of keys from his pocket then picked a small silver one and inserted it, before going back and getting four more keys and also putting them in the holes. The man turned them simultaneously and shoved the hunk of metal open.

"In you go." He hesitated before walking forward into the darkness. But just before his feet touched the cool concrete surface, the warmth of another was ripped away followed by the slamming and clicking of doors. He froze in his tracks for his mind was still processing what had just happened. In slow motion, he flipped around and pounded on the door with all his strength-that included the vampire part, yet barely making a dent.

"Yu!" He spat out. "Bastard! If you even think of harming him I'll kill you!" He'd just got his family back not too long ago and he refused to lose him to the likes of a Hiragi.

Outside the door he heard shouting that eventually faded away. He sighed in frustration and paced around the room to get a better sense of his surroundings.

 _Crack_.

 _What was that?_ Under his foot was a hard object. He reached down only to pull back hissing in pain. Putting his finger to his lips, he recognized the familiar taste of blood. Something hard was stuck in his finger, using his fangs, he dug it out and spat the bloody thing in his hand.

It was definitely bone, small, could it be-As the realization dawned over him of what it was and _where_ he was for that matter, panic surged through his veins. He jumped up and retraced his steps back to the door and began pounding on it once again. His nose scrunched up in distaste at the awful scent he was now well aware of.

With each bang on the door, the bone pricked his palm and went a little deeper. But he didn't care, if he didn't get out of here soon he would die and that's a fact. He would never see Yu again.

By now the toxic scent had weakened him and he slid to the floor. He pounded his fist in anger against the concrete. His paralyzed body shakily lifted up a hand and weakly threw the vampire fang across the room where it landed with a hollow sound. Looking up into the black nothingness he thought, _so_ _this is it, huh?_

 **YUICHIRO's POV**

He grunted as he was thrown into a chair. Observing the room he saw it had blood stains underneath the table and scratch marks on the walls. He shivered and turned around just in time to get clocked. Pain rocketed up starting at his jaw and circulating throughout his skull. His mouth flew open spouting blood. While coughing he chocked out,

"Bastard…the hell…" Apparently didn't appreciate my "potty" mouth.

"Now-now. Didn't-I-warn-you-what-would-happen-if-you-violated-the-terms?" With each word Kureto violently kicked him in the stomach. The kicking stopped and he gasped, trying to fill his lungs before the air was pounded out of them. "And it's such a shame." That caught his attention.

"What's such a shame?" He spat out. Amusement flickered in the man's eyes.

"Since your going to die it wouldn't do any harm to tell you. I assume you're well aware that you're a subject of the Seraph of the End project?" He grimly nodded. "Good, then I don't have to explain. If I remember correctly you were part of the Hyakuya Orphanage?" His hands went into fists as much as they could tied to the chair. He nodded again. "And I'm sure Guren informed you of them experimenting on the children?"

His eyes widened as he remembered back to that moment. "Y-Yes."

"Then I'm sure you'd want to know that your dear little Mikaela was a successful Seraph of the End." His eyes widened to their largest. _M-Mika_? His shock quickly evaporated turning to anger.

"What the hell did you do to him?! Where is he?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs while struggling against the leather that binded him to the chair. With a smirk, Kureto swiftly pulled out a pocket watch and eyed it with interest.

"As for what I did to him, I'm not at liberty to say. But for where he is, I'm afraid the bloodsucker had an appointment with the devil that was _long_ overdue."


	7. Chapter 7

" _What_?" He managed to choke out. His newly announced torturer gave him an annoyed look then said,

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself." The door creaked open and who he thought was Mitsuba's older sister stood with a plain face.

"Sir, one of the experiments on K-5 has escaped and is making it's way up to the weapons center." Kureto slammed his hand against the table before walking out of the door without a word. The blonde stood there for a few seconds before slowly closing the door leaving him alone.

Now that he didn't have a Hiragi breathing down his neck he could actually attempt to think of a plan to escape. His eyes flitted across the room searching for anything sharp, but didn't find anything for the only weapons that had been used for torture was muscle. He pulled at the straps that bound him aggravated before letting loose an exasperated sigh. The door opened once again catching his attention.

"Back al-" The person whom he'd been expecting wasn't there, instead a small girl in a white hospital dress. The girl had red frizzy hair and violet eyes with what was either scars or tattoos creating a upside-down triangle under them. Multiple little red dots were scattered across her open skin, they were what he guessed needle marks. Once the girl's eyes landed on him, she rushed over and undid the straps.

"You, come." Her voice was cracky, like she doesn't use it much. He didn't really any other ideas so he forced himself to his feet while biting back the pain. He watched as the girl looked both ways in the hallway before grabbing his hand and pulling him across the hall into a hidden passageway.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Vision tell me to help you. Stop Seraph or doomed. Vampires must stop." What? Was what he got as an answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they rounded a corner clearly confused. The girl stopped and pulled open a hatch on the floor then spoke,

"Future fuzzy, not clear. You stop Seraph. You stop vampires, Future tell me." The girl didn't seem to have had an education, judging from the needle marks I'm guessing she's the escaped experiment.

"So I'll stop all the vampires?" He asked a bit hopeful.

"No, have help of vampire. He Seraph you kill."

He froze in his tracks on the rusted ladder. The only vamp he could think of that would help him-and a "Seraph"-was _Mika_. He continued silently down the ladder pausing to catch his breath and to wipe away the blood that trickled down his arm. The pain had thankfully faded to a dull throbbing. He decided to ask a different question.

"Where are we going?"

"To Seraph, he in pain. Not his time, still have important future." Adrenaline leaked into his veins and he gave a burst of speed to walked beside of little girl. She led him down a dark tunnel for what seemed hours. Finally they stopped and she pointed ahead,

"Ahead is Seraph. Bring out to light. That help." And with that she was gone. He didn't know if this was a trap just so Kureto would have more reasons to make his time here a living hell, but he had to go out on a whim and trust her, for now. He inched forward deeper into the darkness when he heard a crunch. His foot slowly lifted up and in the dark lighting he could just make out a white object. Could it be, _bones_? He pushed the thought out of his mind and tried to tread more quietly in the room.

"Y-Yu? That's you isn't it? I can smell you…" His sense went on high alert.

"Mika?" He harshly whispered into the darkness.

"Yes," Which was followed by a cough. His family's voice sounded weak which made him even more motivated to get Mika then the hell out of here.

"I'm coming Mika! Then we can leave." He spoke his voice staying the whisper level it was before. He had no idea what was in this place other than Mika, and he didn't intend to find out.

"Impossible… doors bolted shut even I cannot break it." The voice sounded much closer now, he looked down and a mans form grew more distinct in the darkness.

"Then how'd I get in here?" He asked kneeling with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know." Came Mika's voice. His eyes could now see the limp form of Mika who was slumped against the wall. His hands were by his side, head hanging downwards, but upon his approach it snapped upwards.

"Yu?" Mika questioned, his voice now sounding a tad bit delirious. "When did you get here?" He pulled his friends arm over his shoulder wincing as the wound in his stomach was moved.

"I've been here. Now come on don't make me drag you. There's a tunnel across the room that leads under the facility and about a mile out." All he got was a grunt, he couldn't tell if that was a no or a yes, either way he was coming with him.

With a slight struggle, he managed to get both of them down the ladder. Looking both ways he searched for both the girl and any signs that they were being pursued. Not finding anyone-thankfully-he followed the direction the girl had given him.

I think Mika had fallen asleep by the time they reached the end. He shook his shoulder to wake the boy who immediately opened his eyes and looked at him. Then he remembered, vampires don't sleep.

"Uh-we're here. I'll open the hatch and go out first but be prepared to run." He didn't wait for a response as he pried open the rusted hatch and flung it open with a bang jumping out. He landed roughly and grabbed onto the closest thing, which was a tree, and regained his balance. He was in a forest with little trees so it'd be easy to see if anyone was hunting them down, not a soul in sight. "Mika! Come on, they didn't find us yet but we should still keep moving!" He whispered in case someone was in the area.

"Yu…" Mika emerged from the metal hatch eyes squinted and a hand raised to block out the sun. He looked pale, well paler than usual. "I think being in that place messed up my mind. My thoughts are, jumbled. And even the sun is starting to irritate me…"

"That's why I said we should go! When we get back I'll give you a nice dark room to sleep in till nighttime. All right?"

Mika gave him a done look, "Not funny." They trekked in the forest until they reached a road which they walked on following signs and back to the dorm.

When they arrived it was still in ruins from the recent attack. Rubble was scattered on the streets and dust clouds rose in the air. His first priority was to check in on everyone. He found them in a lobby looking very tired. At their arrival everyone jumped to their feet.

"Yu! Where have you been we've been worried _sick_!" Mitsuba exclaimed. Shinoa was the only one who kept silent, he noticed she bit her lip and kept glancing at the floor. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"It wasn't your fault Shinoa." She gave him a tight smile.

"So guys…" His voice trailed off as the floor blurred and he swayed before planting his feet once more farther apart.

"Yu! What's wrong?" That was Mika, and several other voices called out to him. But his ears were ringing and a wave of sleepiness hit him head on stopping him from replying. Must be that wound…His feet gave out from underneath him and sent him tumbling forward right into the arms of his friends. His vision officially blacked out quickly followed by his consciousness. Maybe this time it'd be a dreamless night.


	8. Chapter 8

He sat on a chair bouncing his knee up and down anxiously. Noticing his habit he took a deep breath in and attempted to calm his nerves. Yu had been in surgery for at least three hours. The doctor had said the wound was deep and was lucky it hadn't got any worse by infection. Later on the one known as Guren appeared and muttered as he walked past, "And we're damn sure lucky the demon didn't try to take control." The smell of blood was intoxicating, he could almost see it leaking out from underneath the door. He vigorously shaked his head and once again reminded himself that this was not the time to be thinking of that.

The white door creaked open surrounding him with the deathly smell, and out walked a doctor. The man sighed and yanked off a pair of blue bloody rubber gloves and tossed them in the trash. He wiped his forehead then went to walk away, but he jumped to his feet startling the man. "Excuse me! Uh-How is he? How is Yu?!" The doctor turned towards him with a blank face before a warm smile grew on it.

"You must be Mikaela Hyakuya," The man held out an aged hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He reluctantly shook it. "I'm happy to tell you that Yuchiro will pull through. Although he may need a few weeks of rest, and also to be careful not to rip or stretch the stitches, but other than that he'll be good as new." His heart subconsciously released itself from it's worried grasp and became one of relief.

He nodded in gratitude, "Thank you." The doctor waved farewell then turned to walk down the hall. Slowly, one by one, more doctors exited the room. He waited anxiously leaning against a wall for the hospital bed to roll Yu out and into a room. His closed eyes shot open at the sound of a door slamming against a wall. The scent of the one known as Guren filled his nose and grew stronger.

" _Mikaela_!" Guren called out to him in a angry tone, he watched as the man unsheathed his sword and pressed it against his throat. He met eyes with the man whose were one of blazing fury. "This is you're fault. From what a member of the Moon Demon Company reported you stabbed Yuchiro causing it to lead to this. We're _damn_ sure lucky Yuchiro's devil didn't try to take over. If so, you'd be the one I'd kill first. Yuchiro is a valuable asset and an important part of our family here, this is a warning; stay away from Yuchiro if you value your life." The blade dug into his skin causing it to bleed, but his healing powers quickly regenerated the wound. Guren stiffly sheathed his sword and stalked down the hall without a word.

Once the man was gone, he chuckled and ran his fingers over the cut. _Guren was the one who found Yu after he escaped the vampires all those years ago. It's possible he thinks if him as a son now. And the one_ _who reported the incident must be,_ A flash of purple hair caught his attention. His lips curled into a snarl and he thought, _Shinoa_.

 **Time Lapse**

As he arrived in his room, you could literally feel the tension in the hall as he walked past. No one said a word, the only thing he received were glares and occasional spits on his head. Everyone knew that Mika was off limits, he guessed it was an unsaid rule, and it set the recruits on edge. A vampire who they're not allowed to kill could make Guren lose his job.

Mika swiftly shook a blanket and folded it then laid it upon Yu's bed. His hearing sharpened as footsteps approached his door, it was an unfamiliar scent but it was definitely man. He could smell the stench of heavy sweat and aftershave. The man paused for a moment before he continued down the hall. Suspiciously, he silently walked over and flung the door open. He leaned out and glanced in both directions only to find surprisingly the man and his scent had dispersed. He closed the door quickly and pondered over what had just happened. Apparently not just the boys in his dorm wanted to kill him, but also a mysterious assailant.

He decided until Yu woke he'd only go out at night to hunt animals and hopefully not to cause any trouble. He sat patiently in his bed and waited till nightfall, which was a good five hours away. When the clock struck twelve, his stomach was growling in hunger. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the outline of the window. Jumping over to it he unlocked it and pushed it open. As he set foot on the soft grass, the moonlight pierced through the covers of the trees and landed upon his face. Mika took in a big whiff of the night air to pick up a fleshy scent. His instincts took over and he dove into the faraway foliage to spot a rabbit with it's foot caught in a trap.

The bloody scent surrounded him and without a thought, he grabbed the rabbit by it's ears, snapped it's neck giving it a quick death, and sunk his fangs into the limp body. A second later, the vile taste of blood hit him causing him to gag and spit up the red liquid. Mika's hands shook at the effort of throwing up something, for it wasn't something he was use to. Disgusted, he threw the rabbit back to the earth and harshly wiped his mouth.

"Tomorrow I will try a _different_ animal." He said to no one in particular. As he was walking back to the boys dorm, a set of voices caught his attention.

"You do know that Mikaela Hyakuya is _my_ property. We made a deal, I have Mikaela and _you_ have Yuchiro." The voice was icy cold.

"The deals off. The boys are brothers and they most likely would go hell and back to keep them together. If you take Mikaela, there's no stopping Yuchiro from cutting down your forces till he has him back." That voice was hard as steel. For some reason he couldn't recognize the voices and the scent was muggy, kind of like earlier. He didn't dare to attempt to look at the men and discover their identities, if he was spotted, it'd be over. The facility had drain most of his energy so he was still recuperating. Also, he was not in the mood for any fights.

He tuned back into the conversation, "This is _war_." The icy voice hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bring it on." Replied the hardened voice. Footsteps receded and the clearing ahead was dead silent. He creeped out of the bushes thinking over what he'd just overheard. _I need to talk to Yu. And soon._ With that, he increased his speed till he had jumped back in the window. The bed creaked as Mika sat on it, early daylight now washed over the earth painting it a mixture of warm colors. He shut his eyes and laid down, intertwining his fingers and laying them on his chest. Hopefully he wouldn't become bored until after noon.


	9. Notice

(A/N) Hey guys if you read the chapter 9 that I recently took down just forget about the ending, I didn't realize it was so short haha. I'm gonna try and do a fifteen chapter story without it seeming like it's being dragged out, I might not update for a bit cause I just started school and I'm getting adjusted. Expect an update sometime in a week or so, thanks for being so patient guys!


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day that Yu woke up. That day it had been hectic. Men and woman both were cleaning up the damage caused by the Four Horsemen John, he as always sat by Yu waiting for him to awaken, the occasional visitors ignored him completely which was fine with him.

When Yu had woke he was "sleeping", the rumor that vampires can go into a hibernation state (which is what he was doing) to gain more power is true. And from where his life was heading, he would need it.

A shaking aroused him turning his senses on high alert. Squinting his eyes he attempted to get rid of this sleepy feeling he wasn't used to. Then it hit him, a black haired boy was staring at him through worried emerald eyes. "Yu!" He cried out in happiness and flung himself on the boy, giving him a tight hug.

Yu blinked a few times before staring at him in confusion. "Mika? What happened? Where am I?" He was soon bombarded with questions and when he answered that too would get more questions. When Yu had finally stopped asking, he allowed himself to relax and slump onto the bed.

"Hey Yu, is Guren rivals or enemies with a higher up that was involved with the Seraph of the End project?" He hated to ask this as soon as he woke, but it had bugging him for at least twenty-four hours. From where his head was placed on his hands, he raised his eyes to stare at Yu, who was fidgeting nervously with the bed sheet.

"Uh-well, do you remember Kureto Hiragi?" He nodded stiffly. "If anybody it's him, he and Guren don't exactly get along. Why?" Mika's mouth opened and snapped closed. _What should I say?_ Mika chuckled and gave Yu a smile,

"It's nothing. How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" To show that he was serious, Yu rolled his shoulders and stretched.

He glared at Yu, "Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are. The doctor gave strict instructions to keep you in bed for at least a week so that your muscles will heal." Hearing this Yu pouted and plopped back down.

"That sucks," After his sentence Yu's mouth opened wide and yawned. Mika could tell Yu was tired, but he seemed to be keeping himself awake so he could talk more. He stood and gently punched Yu,

"Get some sleep okay? You look exhausted." Yu opened his mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it as he slowly turned on his side. Feeling a small sense of triumph, he walked over to the widow and took in the scenery. The sun was just rising above the hills painting the sky pink and yellow, birds chirped and flew around searching for breakfast, it was peaceful. Maybe, now that that Hiragi seems to have backed off he'll finally be able to enjoy his time here beside his family.

As Mika turned to head back to his room, he stopped to ponder about something. Could those strange men from a few days ago be Kureto Hiragi and Guren? He shook the thought from his mind and resumed his pace. He didn't really want to think about it, for if it were that'd mean it wasn't over yet. The cool morning breeze brushed his hair back as he arrived outside.

It was almost too peaceful. A twig snapped behind him, his eyes narrowed and he casually glanced behind him, his sharp eyesight picking up a patch of white fur. He sighed and turned forward again. Just a rabbit. As he walked he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. And I thought I could relax…

A shadow darkened his eyesight as the building he was staying at appeared. Entering it he found it was still too early for anyone to be awake. Mika navigated through the empty halls and onto the second floor, finally to his room. The bedroom door creaked open, a moldy scent filled his nose-Yu must've left some food somewhere, other then that it was the same as he'd left it. His mouth curved down into a frown, nobody would be up for another five hours, and he didn't want to bother Yu. This was boring. The vampire walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and sat down, listing off all the things he'd have to worry about;

 **1: Krul might still be after me**

 **2: My own enemies might be inside the Moon Demon Company**

 **3:**

Mika tapped the pencil on his chin and decided that was enough worrying for a night, he folded the paper and stuffed it in a pocket. As he went to stand, a burning sensation erupted in his throat. Mika coughed, his body doubling over and hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He recognized this pain, it was the pain of not drinking blood. " _Like I said, we'll have the place all to ourselves. No other students, we can sharpen our sword skills!"_ His eyes narrowed as his ears picked up a voice, most likely an early riser. Two people were approaching, their scent was getting stronger...along with this _urge_. If they came any closer he might not be able to control it! _Damn!_ His eyes snapped up in annoyance and in a flash, he had sprung forward through the window leaving it to crash back against the building.

The morning birds and cicadas chirped wildly at his sudden appearance in the woods. He stood a thin layer of sweat glazing his forehead, his body rigid and hidden in the forests green, his eyes flickering all over searching for his next prey. Finally he found it; a small deer eating grass a few feet away, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Mika crouched, slowly inching forward until he was out from behind the tree, then used inhuman speed to flash forward and lock his teeth onto the deer's neck. In his grasp, the animal jerked once, slowly it relaxed as the life left it. Once he was satisfied he set the deer's head onto the earth and covered it with some leaves, the best he could do at this moment. With a hand, he wiped the wet blood from his chin and ran his tongue over his teeth. For a moment, he _enjoyed_ the taste. Of course it wasn't the same as hum-He froze. _What am I thinking about? ...I only drink blood to survive, I'm_ nothing _like those filthy vampires back with Krul. The ones who used us as blood bags._ Just the thought of it caused him to spit on the ground in disgust. Mika raised his eyes to the sky and took in the cloudy wisps that were becoming lighter as the sun slowly rose above the cliffs. Soon it'd be day and he'd be expected to meet up with Yu's team. From what he heard a yesterday they'd be practicing more on how to perfect control on their Demons. With a scoff he thought, _humans shouldn't be allowed to control weapons like that. They'll end up getting themselves killed._

With his stomach full, he turned and began to walk back to the dorm, taking the long way-if the way he went could be considered one. About an hour later the sun had just peaked above the cliffs and students were sleepily drifting out of their dorms. Each of their yawns contagious to the person next to them. Mika walked swiftly past the approaching group and entered his dorm building, it still looked a bit crappy from the attack two days ago but people had already begun the new structural repairs. He had two hours to waste sitting on a bed, reading, or whatever until he had to the scheduled meeting place. He would waste those two hours wisely.

 **(A/N Right now I'm trying to find out a main problem that I can work to so I can write more, (I know 9 chapters in and still haven't introduced main problem ~) Well I've got an idea going so I'll experiment with that. Hope you all enjoyed the 9th chapter!**

 **Totally un Seraph of the End related but if anyone watches** **Bungou Stray Dogs** **I think the second season premieres tomorrow! (Thursday the 6th) Yay! XD!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Awesome feedback XD!)**


End file.
